magical_girls_rolepayfandomcom-20200213-history
Act 15
Act 15 is the fifteenth episode of the ''Magical Girls'' roleplay series. It premiered March 24, 2016. Summary Serpens attacks the girls and Natalie's evil alignment is revealed. Plot Keira, Morgan, Stella, and Kat talked in the destroyed Sanctuary about where to go next. They worried for Natalie's well being because she was no where to be found and attempted to contact her to no avail. At school, Keira and Kat briefly chatted - wondering what could have happened to Natalie as she was still M.I.A. Kat asked Keira if she'd talked to Anthony since he learned of her powers but she hadn't seen him either. Just then, Keira spotted him and attempted to talk to him. He began to tell her he wasn't sure how he felt about her powers, which upset her and made her think he no longer liked her, so she left him. Kat, attempting to leave, ran into Serpens disguised as Leon. He attempted to seduce her and steal her crystal but Keira walked by, noticed this, and pulled her away from him. The two girls then saw Natalie enter the school and attempted to question her about where she'd been. She lied to them, telling them that Leon had taken her virginity and then dumped her. The girls all met up for lunch so Natalie could give them the entire story and so they could inform her of Sanctuary's state and Aasim's supposed destruction. She pretended to be concerned and Keira, showing her optimistic side, told the girls she knew Aasim would be alright and she wouldn't give up hope - which annoyed the evil Natalie. Leon walked by and the girls attempted to stand up to him, defending Natalie. When Morgan threw her drink in his face, he grew tired of pretending and transformed into Serpens and attacked the girls with a squad of Faron. Keira and Kat quickly transformed but after a short fight, Kat's crystal was stolen. Keira shot Serpens with the Storm Bow and snagged it back, she tossed the crystal to Natalie - hoping to save it - but Natalie showed her true colors and teleported away with it after mocking Keira. Serpens laughed at the girls and attempted to teleport away but not before an enraged Keira severely wounded him with an arrow. Keira, deeply saddened by Natalie's actions, began blaming herself and said she didn't know if she could fight alone. Morgan slapped her, telling her that she wasn't alone and that she, Kat, and Stella were and always would be there for her - even without powers. Back at school, Ty and Stella briefly chatted and flirted before agreeing to get coffee together. Stella told him not to do anything funny tho or she'd punch him in the dick, which he promised her he didn't doubt. Kat attempted to console Keira, who was pretty sad and blaming herself for losing Kat's crystal. She assured her that she believed in her and she knew they'd figure it all out. Anthony then asked to speak to Keira, apologized, and told her he cared about her and still wanted to date her, he was just shocked and didn't know how to react to her powers. Keira accepted his apology but said she needed to stay away from him for the time being, scared that the villains would hurt him to get to her. After Anthony left, Tatum walked up and told Keira that she would regret stealing him away from her. In the Crypt, Oculos plotted with Serpens, Natalie, and Rajani about stealing the pink crystal. They added the fourth crystal to their collection which caused an earthquake that cracked Hecate's seal - she was beginning to awaken. Cast *Melanie Putzo as Keira Hartily *Annie Juran as Natalie Swift *Jynkx as Morgan Carrera *Lulu Malik as Stella Martin *Quinn Anton as Kat Burton *Demonika1 as Rajani *DamianMarx as Oculos *Squeakersthe2nd as Serpens *Abraelon as Anthony Wallender *Africaa Amat as Tatum Act *October Amat as Ty Broadbeck Notes *Kat's crystal is stolen.